This invention relates to a cleaning system, and more particularly, to a system for cleaning steps of an escalator.
Escalators and moving walkways are extensively used in the construction of modern buildings. They are designed to transport people between floors of a building or along stretches of walkways, such as in the airports. Conventionally, the escalator or a walkway is made as an endless chain of steps, which are moved by rotating members at the end of the escalator. Each step is pivotally attached to the support in the chain so they form a moving staircase or walkway. Step escalators have a relatively flat surface on the lower return side of the belt defined by two steps. A similar two-step flat surface is made on the opposite side of the belt to make easier for people to get off the escalators. Rail housings are provided on the opposite sides of the endless belt to guide the steps within a predetermined pathway. The railway housings are stationary.
Almost all modern escalators are provided with non-skid surfaces; the upper surface of the step has a plurality of parallel tread ridges separated by deep tread grooves. The ridges, as well as the grooves tend to accumulate dirt and debris from the movement of traffic on the escalators. The escalators need to be periodically cleaned in order to maintain the sanitary conditions in the building as well as building's aesthetics.
Traditional escalator cleaning techniques require the entire escalator to be dismantled and each step cleaned manually. Such method of escalator cleaning is time consuming and labor intensive. Besides, the escalator has to be shut down during the cleaning process. Some of the buildings, particularly those that stay open 24 hours a day, require that the escalator cleaning be done in the shortest period of time, preferably not requiring hours-long shutdowns.
An alternative is to use a conventional vacuum cleaner or other vacuum device to try to retrieve as much loose dust and accumulated debris from the treads as possible. However, such method of cleaning is ineffective, as the brush of a conventional vacuum cleaner does not reach deep enough into the groove to dislodge the accumulated dirt.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for efficiently cleaning the steps of an escalator or a walkway. Such an apparatus and method would preferably provide a means for cleaning the grooves, as well as the ridges and dislodge the accumulated dirt.